Just Three Days
by Heaven Star
Summary: The Protectors security system for an important meeting has been breached with fatal consquences...


A/N: I have no idea where this fic came from, but it decided it wanted to be written, so, er, here it is! It might be a little hard to follow but I didn't have much idea how I could safely break up the fic so it would be easier...then again it might not even be a problem! There's a brief intro thing as a part of the fic – so please enjoy and R&R feed-back, I looove constructive criticism ::hint hint::  
  
Disclaimer: I can't lay any claims on Gundam Wing, the characters or the storyline, I do however own any new characters and organisations that I choose to use here to create this fan-girl musing!  
  
Just Three Days – Chapter 1  
  
After the colonies announced peace, the Gundam Pilots found little use for themselves, except as Preventers, the organisation designed to continue the peace between the known colonies and the earth. On shaky ground still after the Operation Meteor attempt my Mariemaeia's army they have their work cut out for them to distil rumours and control underground rebels, they appeared to be doing a decent job until;  
  
During a meeting between the colonies and the earth in which a treaty over space mines was being discussed an unnamed group single-handedly broke through the tight security provided by the Preventors and opened fire – killing 12 of the 26 assembled and injuring 10 others, including Miss Relina Darlian, Vice Foreign Minister of Earth. They disappeared from the meeting as quickly as they had come, leaving behind a note.  
  
'Greetings from The Emerald Secret. Today's display is one of many you shall hope to see in the near future if our demands are not met. Our demands are as follows; We wish for the Gundam Blueprints to be handed to us We wish for the original pilots and engineers and all those associated with them to be executed, on an inter-colony broadcast. If our demands are not met with 60 hours we will have to organise these things ourselves. As you can see we are quite effective against your "Protectors" who have done a stunning job protecting this meeting today.'  
  
Heero Yuy raised violet eyes from the note, a fire blazing in them as he looked from the note to Relina on the hospital bed, asleep with her shoulder bandaged and her arm in a sling, a drip attached to her hand feeding her morphine. Glaring he crushed his copy of the note and ad the irresistable urge to kill something. Instead he pulled out his laptop and loaded his search engine before typing in "The Emerald Secret"...  
  
Quatre Reberba Winner sat on a couch, his blond head in his hands before he looked up, aquamarine eyes filled with held back tears.  
  
"How could we fail so badly, ever single one of our guards was taken out, and by so few soldiers, 6 at the most! Even when we were still piloting we never pulled off anything so brutal and powerful...how could we have failed so badly that we got 12 people killed?!" The blond stood up and a single tear rolled down his pale cheek,  
  
"Why do they want the Gundam blueprints? No one has them! No one. They were destroyed along with the Gundam's according to the laws..."  
  
Duo Maxwell leant back against a partly wrecked car and closed his eyes, trying to collect his thoughts before saying out loud,  
  
"I'm gonna die. Sure I always knew I would die but...this is ridiculous! If I died every time someone wanted me too I'd be a medical miracle by now – with Heero's glares alone!" He sat up and jumped off the car yelling furiously,  
  
"I'm not going to die like that! You hear me, you bastards?! Duo Maxwell refuses to die because you want him to! I haven't made it this far to be killed by some flashing named group who haven't even got the balls to kill me themselves! I'm Shinigami – I decide when I die, no one can take that from me!!"  
  
The braided youth fell to his knees in the middle of the scrap heap and screamed his annoyance, tears cascading from his violet eyes as he screamed,  
  
"You won't take my life!"  
  
Wufei sat meditating on a rock in the middle of a state forest. He opened his eyes, black eyes flashing,  
  
"You think you can take Nataku and my life without a fight? Think again."  
  
He stood up and spontaneously punched a tree, splitting his knuckles so crimson blood spilled from them. He looked at it carefully for a moment before he chuckled and said,  
  
"May these bloodied knuckles make your blood fall, you bastards."  
  
Trowa sat on the steps of his trailer, near a large big top circus tent and some elephants who were creating a nice mess for the elephant keeper to clean. Trowa was glad he wasn't the elephant keeper, the smell was almost making him gag. He held his copy of the note in his hand and said calmly,  
  
"Catherine, I'm going to meet some friends, I'll be back in a few days..."  
  
"What...? Trowa!" Catherine cried as she bolted down the steps to the trailer to see Trowa driving off.  
  
The five ex-Gundam pilots arrived at the Protectors base at around the same time, for a moment they all just looked at each other, weighing in each others faces the size of their dilemma, until Heero said firmly,  
  
"We've only got three days – we're wasting time."  
  
Together they walked in, no one saying a word.  
  
A/N: Want to bitch? Want to comment? Want to say something else?! Review button's right there! 


End file.
